Taking Chances
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: História inspirada na música "Taking Chances" do Glee na voz de Lea Michele.


Hey! Essa foi uma ideia que eu tive enquanto escutava essa música. É a minha primeira OneShot e minha primeira SongFic baseada na música Taking Chances na voz de Lea Michele. Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

Eu não agüentava mais isso. Eu não agüentava mais esse sentimento. Eu queria senti-lo cada vez mais, mas eu não queria ao mesmo tempo tê-lo. Minha cabeça estava girando. Porque eu, Lilian Evans tinha que gostar logo de James Potter? Porque, meu deus?

Eu ouvi a música "Taking Chances" ontem à noite no episódio de Glee e a música não saia mais da minha cabeça. Parecia que tudo que eu queria falar estava naquela música. Ela era tudo que meu coração gritava para eu falar. Mas eu não sabia que eu queria correr o risco e se queria prosseguir com isso.

Hoje era aniversário de dezoito anos da Lene. Ela inventou de passar uns dias com os amigos na casa de praia dela em vez de uma festa. E cá estávamos nós no primeiro dia de "viagem". Eu estava sem vontade de fazer nada desde que essa música entrou na minha cabeça. Parecia que eu tinha levado um tapa da vida. Não que eu não estivesse assim há um tempo, mas ontem finalmente cheguei ao meu limite. Eu tinha que decidir se deveria correr o risco ou não.

O grupo que estava aqui não era muito grande, mas** ele** estava me deixando mais pra baixo e eu não conseguia nem mais pensar direito porque **ele** era o motivo dessa música não sair da minha cabeça. Eu não agüentava ficar muito tempo perto** dele** e nem muito tempo perto do grupo porque **ele** sempre estava lá.

Todos estavam achando que eu estava de TPM por conta do meu mau humor. Enquanto eles estavam na piscina, eu estava deitada no jardim do lado da piscina vendo o sol ir embora. Peguei meu celular, coloquei meus fones e achei a música que estava perturbando meu consciente.

Don't know much about your life

(Não sei muito sobre sua vida)

Don't know much about your world but

(Não sei muito sobre seu mundo, mas)

Eu realmente não sabia muito sobre a vida de James Potter porque eu não quis saber. Eu o conheci há uns anos, mas só virei 'amiga' no ensino médio porque minhas amigas começaram andar com o grupinho dele graças ao namoro da Lene, minha melhor amiga, com Sirius Black, melhor amigo dele. Ele é lindo e todas as garotas babam nele. Ele se aproveitou da situação e virou um galinha. Mas desde que entramos no ensino médio ele tenta sair comigo.

De acordo com os meus amigos, no começo ele só queria me pegar porque ele finalmente tinha notado o quanto linda eu fiquei. Ele nunca desistiu de tentar sair comigo, óbvio porque eu era a única garota que não aceitou um convite dele. Mas no começo desse ano, Lene e Sirius vieram conversar sério comigo e me afirmaram que ele estava gostando de mim. Claro que eu não acreditei.

Mas ai eu comecei a perceber que ele estava mudando. Ele tinha parado de ficar com as garotas, ele começou a ser mais amigável comigo e a se preocupar comigo. Ele ainda me chamava para sair, mas eu não aceitava, é claro. Eu pensei que ele estava amadurecendo e não mudando por minha causa.

Don't want to be alone tonight

(Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite)

On this planet they call earth.

(Neste planeta que chamam de Terra)

Eu e o James éramos os únicos do grupo que estavam sem ninguém. Lene estava com Sirius, Dora com Remo e Alice com Frank. Eu me sentia sozinha e queria alguém. Lene ficava falando para eu dar uma chance para o James, mas como eu sou teimosa, eu insistia que nunca ficaria com ele. Eu tentei namorar Amos Diggory, mas nem deu um mês e eu já terminei. Era tudo tão sem graça, sem faíscas. James tentou namorar Emmeline Vance, eles duraram mais que eu e Amos, mas igualmente não deu certo.

You don't know about my past

(Você não sabe sobre meu passado)

And I don't have a future figured out

(E eu não tenho o futuro planejado)

A verdade era que eu nunca deixei James ser meu amigo. Eu nunca o deixei saber de nada sobre mim. Mas mesmo assim ele dizia que gostava de mim. Ele falava que ele não precisava ser meu amigo ou conhecer meu passado para me conhecer. Ele dizia e diz ainda que ama a cor do meu cabelo, o meu sorriso, o meu gênio forte, a minha falta de paciência com as coisas e o meu modo de ser.

No começo, eu o ignorava. Mas quando ele fala isso agora, meu coração dá pulinhos. Eu não sei como eu fui gostar dele. Eu só sei que eu comecei a ser mais legal com ele e perceber o garoto maravilhoso que ele é.

E eu não sei o que fazer... Eu não tenho um futuro planejado. Eu não sei se dou uma chance para o James e uma chance a mim mesma de me arriscar com ele. Eu sempre tive a imagem dele como o galinha, idiota e que eu nunca ficaria com um garoto feito ele. Mas agora até nos meus sonhos ele aparece.

And maybe this is going too fast

(E talvez isso esteja indo rápido demais)

Minha cabeça girava com tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Parecia que tudo mudou rápido demais. Como eu podia estar gostando de James se eu dizia "odiá-lo"? Eu não o odiava de verdade, mas eu não gostava dele. Eu ainda estava tentando me convencer que eu tinha sentimentos por ele porque a verdade era que eu não queria ter.

And maybe it's not meant to last

(E talvez não seja feito para durar)

Esse era meu maior medo: E se nós não fossemos feito para durar? E se eu acabasse sendo mais uma na lista de James Potter? Eu não queria ser mais uma. Nós somos tão diferentes, mas como Lene diz "os opostos se atraem".

But what do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say?

What do you say?

(Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?

O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?

E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?

Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?

O que você diz?

O que você diz?)

Eu sempre me pegava pensando nisso. E se eu corresse o risco? E se eu pulasse de cabeça nesse sentimento? Parecia que meu coração me perguntava isso todo o momento desde que eu descobri que eu sentia algo por ele. Eu não sabia se queria correr o risco, mas não podia mais conviver com esse sentimento. Uma parte de mim queria muito tentar, correr o risco e se não fosse feito para durar era porque o destino queria assim.

I just want to start again

Maybe you can show me how to try

Maybe you could take me in

Somewhere underneath your skin

(Eu só quero começar de novo

Talvez você pudesse me mostrar como tentar

Talvez você pudesse me acolher

Em algum lugar embaixo da sua pele)

Eu me pergunto como seria se eu tivesse dado a chance de conhecer ele antes, nós nos apaixonaríamos e seria tudo diferente? E se agora eu tentasse tudo de novo, conhecer ele, termos algo, será que nos apaixonaríamos? Será que ele poderia me acolher no seu coração como ele não fez com nenhuma garota antes? Eu queria ser igual a Lene, ter alguém que me ame, que está sempre comigo e que me faça feliz. Será que se tentarmos, eu posso finalmente ter isso?

- Ei, Lily, vamos! Agora nós vamos cantar no karaokê. – Olhei atordoada, já estava escuro e o pessoal já tinha se trocado. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando e escutando repetidamente a mesma música.

Nós fomos para a sala de estar e o pessoal se sentou no chão encostando-se ao sofá, eu simplesmente deitei nele. Eu não estava com ânimo para karaokê, mas Lene disse para, pelo menos, ficar com eles e os escutar cantando. Até que eu consegui me distrair um pouco e rir deles cantando.

- Agora é a sua vez, Lily! – Dora gritou.

- Que? Ah, não!

- Vamos, Lily. Saia desse mau humor! – Alice comentou.

- É, Lily. É meu aniversário, faz isso pela a sua melhor amiga, vaaaaaaaaai! – Lene disse com os olhinhos pidões.

- Ok, ok. – E eles comemoraram batendo palmas para mim.

Eu não sabia o que cantar, olhei as músicas que tinha no karaokê e nenhuma me interessava. A única música que passava pela a minha cabeça era a única que eu escutava repetidamente desde ontem. Suspirei. Não dava mais para refrear isso, eu tinha que correr um risco, mesmo que eu não me perdoasse depois. Peguei meu celular, entrei no youtube, peguei um vídeo que era instrumental dessa música e liguei meu celular a um amplificador que a Lene tinha na sala.

- O que você está fazendo? – Lene me perguntou intrigada.

- Aqui não tem nenhuma música que eu queira cantar, então eu vou cantar uma música que não sai da minha cabeça. – Falei e dei de ombro tentando não parecer nervosa.

A música começou a tocar e eu senti a melodia entrar pelo os meus ouvidos. Minhas mãos tremiam, eu as fechei em torno do microfone, fechei os olhos e comecei a cantar.

Don't know much about your life

Don't know much about your world but

Don't want to be alone tonight

On this planet they call earth.

(Não sei muito sobre sua vida

Não sei muito sobre seu mundo, mas

Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite

Neste planeta que chamam de Terra)

Abri os olhos e vi que Lene reconheceu a música. Ela também assistia Glee. Havia um silêncio profundo na sala e todos me olhavam com atenção.

You don't know about my past

And I don't have a future figured out

And maybe this is going too fast

And maybe it's not meant to last

(Você não sabe sobre meu passado

E eu não tenho o futuro planejado

E talvez isso esteja indo rápido demais

E talvez não seja feito para durar)

Lene me acompanhava cantarolando sem emitir voz. Passei os olhos por todos e vi que o James me olhava intrigado. Eu o olhei e cantei a próxima parte. Parecia que era ele perguntando para mim como em todas as vezes que ele me chamava para sair.

But what do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say?

What do you say?

(Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?

O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?

E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?

Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?

O que você diz?

O que você diz?)

Senti pelo seu olhar como se ele tivesse entendendo o que eu queria passar com a música. Respirei fundo, intensifiquei o meu olhar e cantei com todo o meu coração a próxima parte.

I just want to start again

Maybe you can show me how to try

Maybe you could take me in

Somewhere underneath your skin

What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say?

What do you say?

(Eu só quero começar de novo

Talvez você pudesse me mostrar como tentar

Talvez você pudesse me acolher

Em algum lugar embaixo da sua pele

(Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?

O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?

E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?

Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?

O que você diz?

O que você diz?)

Senti algumas lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto e percebi que todos finalmente entenderam o que estava se passando comigo. Todos tinham um olhar assustado.

And I had my heart beaten down

But I always come back for more, yeah

There's nothing but love to pull you up

When you're lying down on the floor, yeah

So talk to me, talk to me

Like lovers do

Yeah walk with me, walk with me

Like lovers do

Like lovers do

(E eu meu coração foi subjugado

Mas eu sempre volto para mais, yeah

Nada como o amor para te levantar

Quando você está lá jogado no chão

Então fale comigo,

Fale comigo como amantes fazem

Yeah, ande comigo,

Ande comigo como amantes fazem

Como amantes fazem)

E a verdade veio mais a tona ainda. Eu queria falar e andar com o James como os amantes fazem. Eu queria ter algo com ele, eu queria ser dele e eu queria que ele fosse meu.

What do you say to taking chances?

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay

What do you say?

What do you say?

(Mas, o que você diz sobre correr riscos?

O que você diz sobre pular de cabeça?

E nunca saber se existe um chão firme lá embaixo?

Ou uma mão para segurar, ou um inferno para enfrentar?

O que você diz?

O que você diz?)

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto inutilmente tentando secar as lágrimas. Respirei fundo e cantei a última parte da música.

Don't know much about your life

Don't know much about your world

(Não sei muito sobre sua vida)

(Não sei muito sobre seu mundo)

Terminei a música e todos ainda me olhavam assustados, mas Lene tinha um olhar orgulhoso e deu um sorriso fraco para mim. Olhei para James e ele parecia que estava olhando para um fantasma e não para mim.

Larguei o microfone e sai correndo para o jardim, eu parei em algum lugar e comecei a chorar. Eu não sabia o que tinha me dado na cabeça, simplesmente acabei de me declarar para o James que me olhava como se eu fosse um fantasma... Uma aberração. Todos meus amigos estavam assustados com a minha atitude. Eu não sabia o que tinha me dado. Eu só queria sumir. Todos meus sentimentos estavam juntos e misturados. E algo como medo se apoderou de mim.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu não devia. Eu não devia. – Fiquei murmurando para mim até que uma mão segura meu braço, me vira e me abraça.

Eu sabia quem era pelo cheiro do seu perfume, eu o abracei com força e fui retribuída da mesma forma.

- Lily, se acalma. Shiiu. – Ele falava enquanto afagava minha cabeça.

Depois de um tempo, eu me afastei e limpei minhas lágrimas. Eu o olhei e ele ainda tinha um olhar meio assustado, mas havia ali um brilho, um brilho de felicidade. Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou minha face com carinho.

- Aquela música... é real? É o que você está sentindo? – Ele perguntou. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi assenti para ele. Ele deu aquele sorriso lindo que só ele tem. – Lilian Evans, você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por finalmente você sentir algo por mim. – Ele aproximou nossas testas e continuou. – E você vai ver, nós fomos feitos para durar por que... Eu sou totalmente apaixonado por você e você é garota que eu tenho procurado.

Eu não pensei duas vezes e o beijei. Eu não tinha certeza se realmente iríamos durar, mas a única certeza que eu tinha era que sim...**Eu me arriscaria sem pensar duas vezes para poder ficar com James Potter.**

* * *

O que acharam? Fui bem? hahaha.

Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos da Evellyn s2


End file.
